


Quick And Dirty

by helens78



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no time to be subtle and no time to be gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick And Dirty

They have five minutes; if someone turns the corner and spots them, they're screwed. There's no time to be subtle and no time to be gentle, so Sean opens his mouth wide and Aidan goes in deep and hard.

Sean chokes, but there's no time to let that get in the way. Aidan could back off some, but he doesn't. What's a little illicit sex without some struggle?

Whatever they're up to, whatever it means, the point right now is the fuck, fast and furious. Aidan curves his hand around the back of Sean's neck--can't afford to grab him by the hair, he's still in the fucking wig. But Sean groans anyway, muffled by the hard cock down his throat, and Aidan digs his fingers in.

"Come on," Aidan growls, "come on, we don't have all day--fucking suck me, you bastard."

It works like a charm; Sean pushes forward all the harder, sucking as best he can until he's got Aidan too deep to manage it. Aidan growls out loud--that's it, there, yes--

The instant he starts coming, Sean jerks back, so unexpectedly Aidan loses his grip on Sean's neck. But it's too late; Aidan's still coming in thick, messy streaks, landing across Sean's lips, and Sean opens his mouth wide and slides his tongue over his lower lip so he can--Christ, so he can catch what he can and otherwise stay there on his knees looking like a perfect little whore.

Aidan pants for breath when he's done, staggered. Sean licks his lips and drags the back of his hand across his chin.

"It's going to be hell cleaning that out of your beard," Aidan points out. So much for being subtle.

But Sean's already coming up on his feet, and the man pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket, scrubbing his face off. He'll likely still smell of Aidan's come, but he does a remarkable job getting himself to look clean, at least.

Aidan realizes, _He's had a lot of practice at this,_ and for a moment he wants to grab Sean by the neck again and throw him right back down on his knees. He doesn't; they don't have time. All he can do is get his cock back into his trousers and nod at Sean, and he takes off, knowing Sean'll give him a few seconds so it's perhaps not quite so obvious what they've been doing.


End file.
